Amity Park - A Nice Place to Live
by UnchartedConstellations
Summary: Amity Park is the place you go when there's nowhere left for you to go. They tell you "It's a nice place to live," in a sarcastic tone, before walking off to go back to their business. (Normal AU)


**AN: Just a one shot.**

* * *

Amity Park is the place you go when there's nowhere left for you to go. They tell you "It's a nice place to live," in a sarcastic tone, before walking off to go back to their business. The town looks normal enough from the outside, tall buildings, a small park in the middle, and a large school and some townhouses on the outer edge. But when you come inside it's like face planting through a force-field.

The streets are worn and grey, dirtied and eroded from road salt. You can see rocks popping up through the asphalt, spots where someone lazily poured concrete or cement in a pothole even though they know they shouldn't. A last resort for a hole that nobody was ever going to pay to be fixed.

Most of the grass is dried and rough, not anything considered a luxury. Even though you're in the city you can see a snake disappearing behind a trashcan, probably chasing after a rat. You could probably trip over a brick or two walking down the streets at the edge of the city, burnt and blackened, a few buildings had caught fire 3 years back. The structure was too badly damaged for the space to be sold again but nobody could be bothered to take the hazardous buildings down. The squatters and crack addicts inside were probably thankful for that fact.

The park in the center of the town isn't as bad. The grass still has a green tint to it, and someone obviously went through the effort of planting bushes and flowers around the fountain, although they were already starting to wilt. The fountain had a few pennies inside, anything worth more had been scrounged up out of the fountain. A few grey cigarette stumps are slowly falling apart in the water.

The school is badly patched up, but it's the only place that has green grass, although with the way it glistens off the sun you can tell it's the fake stuff, especially since it's only green on the football field.

The townhouses are nicely quaint. Even though all the plants are dead you can tell someone painted them all recently, probably another attempt to get more people to move in. Assuming you didn't see the rest of the town you would probably just assume there's a bit of a drought, although they should probably do a better job of covering up the old holes in the ground from all the other "FOR SALE" signs from before it. Nobody new ever stayed for long, unless they were crazy or too old to care.

Of course that's only the stuff you would notice at first glance assuming you were actually crazy enough to stay.

The Manson's have lived in the town for generations. The whole group of them camped up in their old decrepit mansion, pretending like nothing's wrong outside. Dying their hair in ridiculously warm colors, wearing bright flowery prints, carrying prada bags over their shoulders like they owned the town, not that anybody would ever want to. If you ever bothered to know them you would know that they were terrified and wanted to run from the town screaming, but the man's mother refused to be put in a home, and she was far too fragile to deal with the whole moving process. Although she has been getting in a lot of "accidents" lately. You can see their daughter skulking around the library occasionally, blending in with the rest of the town wearing black.

The Foley's and the Sanchez's are new. The Foley's are nice and genuinely kind, they just assume everyone in the town is older, and doesn't like hanging around each other. You can see them outside the park, planting the flowers and fertilizing them, hoping that something will eventually live. Even though it's been a month, everyone's surprised that they haven't given up and left. Their son is just as oblivious as they are.

The Sanchez's are jerks plain and simple. They've been trying to leave for a few months now, after realizing the town was a dead end, but no one will buy the house, even though they're on the edge of town away from most of the madness. You can hear them shouting at each other angrily most nights, although you would never know what they were saying unless you were fully fluent in Spanish. They filed for divorce a few weeks ago, their daughters only concerned about whether she's staying with her father or not, after all he's the one with the money.

The Gray's are quiet folk, not surprising considering they found Mrs. Gray in an alley with her neck sliced open. Mr. Gray has been working 24/7, their daughter has been sitting in the cemetery on her grave. Although you can tell from their stench that they've both picked up smoking like most of the town.

Mr. Baxter's been abusing his wife and kid. They wear the bruises like an ugly sweater. Of course the neighbors have called the police a few times, but nothing ever comes of it. It's not surprising of course most of them have given up, lazily passing out speeding tickets to people entering the town.

The elderly home is full of many interesting characters. A veteran from WWII who had his leg blown off, although he's too stubborn to get the prosthetic, says he's too old and it costs far too much. Although he definitely doesn't seem too old when he's doing wheelies on his wheelchair down the hallway. He definitely doesn't act like he's 90.

There's two elderly women married down the hall, of course they've only been married for a few months, but they've been dating for nearly 40 years now, everyone considered them married this whole time anyway. They'll invite you in for tea, but they usually forget why you're there after an hour, it's a bit sad but they always seem happy if you visit.

There's two identical twin brothers, they run the old decrepit library in the city, or technically the iray, since most of the letters fell off the sign a while ago. Even though they're almost 80, they still pretend that they're each other at the supermarket. Nobody ever falls for it but they pretend to and laugh. The man who lives across the hall is the only one who ever gets tricked, but he's too grumpy to laugh.

And of course there are the Fenton's. The parents have been insane for a few years, screaming about ghosts and driving their SUV around nearly killing anybody on the road. Of course they've been reported to the police a few times too, mostly noise complaints. They only ever get tickets for driving violations. Their daughter graduated a year early and fled off to college a year early. Their son ran away, although you know he's just squatting in the largest burnt building in the city. It's been jokingly renamed the ghost zone, as the entire place is filled with cigarette smoke. At least 12 times the fire department was called in, thinking the building was on fire, only for it to be the boy smoking a joint near the window. Although it was actually on fire one time, when he didn't stamp one out correctly. He shows up to school every once and a while, but mostly just to shower or buy lunch for 3 bucks.

Nothing's ever really new however. The only thing surprising on the news these days are the occasional sunny forecast or if the newscaster showed up drunk and pants-less again.

The mayor doesn't do anything, he just sits in his office with his ponytail held high, pretending like he's making a difference. He gave up a few years ago, realizing the town was a ghost town with people. Although the people were basically ghosts.

Of course every once and a while someone dies, usually after being mugged or raped, but nothing ever happens. The police pretend to launch an investigation, and of course some happy-go-lucky news reporter shows up, with perky blonde hair and a red skimpy jacket. She sticks on a fake smile and tells her story, before her and her crew hightail it out of there. Because after all, Amity Park isn't a nice place to live. It's just a nice place to die, there's nowhere left for you to go.

* * *

 **AN: I know not really interesting but i kind of wanted to set up the town like if it were for a mystery or something, or maybe some weird cop show.**


End file.
